


All you wanna do

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [8]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Six the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: "I was young, it's true, but even then I knew.The only thing you wanna do is-"Inspired by Six the musical's "All you wanna do" because Cash and Kat Howard remind me of eachother.5 times Cashmere had sex and the one time she made love to someone





	All you wanna do

**1**

trainer Rich Galore was known for his short temper at the academy, but all the tributes he trained were always chosen to volunteer. So of course her parents got her and her brother the best option victor money can buy. 

When they both stood in front of him, he walked towards her almost immediately. 

Cashmere was 12, and yet knew exactly why him, and all the older guys at the academy stared: and she was taught from a younger age to be as appealing as she can, with the cameras always on her parents. 

So when he spent way too much time with her, she didn't object. 

One day Gloss didn't show up to practice. Galore shrugged it off and said he's being taken care of. 

It started with a simple sparing session: he taught her to use the knives on close courters as well as from afar. The spar started heating up, and she found herself squeezed between the matress and Galore.

She didn't resist when his lips locked onto hers: she kissed him back, she waited when he peeled off his shirt. 

It was simply what she was taught. Is it? And it wasn't like he wasn't handsome. 

**2**

she had many boyfriends over the years. Galore left when she was 15, and when she turned 17 many boys were at their house, watching her brother killing people on live tv before asking her for a quick pleasure. 

The most notable was August Eryden. Who later became her district partner. 

He winked at her on the train, but didn't do more because Gloss was there, watching his every move. 

It was on the night of the first day of training when he walked in. Shirtless. "We don't have many days for pleasere now, you down?" 

She turned away. "I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow?" 

He didn't move: "tomorrow you'll say the same thing, arent you?" 

"You don't know that" Cashmere sat up straight. 

"Yes I do. Besides-" he sat on the bed, his hand caressing her neck. "It wasn't a question"

"No!" she yanked backwards. 

"Come on, your brother is not here, your mother is asleep. Do you really want to say no?" 

Nothing in the room was suitable for a weapon. But sometimes your body can be a weapon. 

He doesn't ask her again. 

**3**

Before the victory interview. One of the sponsers came to check the merchandise. 

Snow apparently sent her a letter when she was just out of the hospital wing. All she remembered was Gloss' face: pale white then burning red. 

Apparently neither the man nor Snow cared that was she was hazy and high as fuck from the painkillers. 

When she woke up clear minded, her side hurted. And she knew exactly what happened. The next letter from the president assured her that she will be sober and focused during the rest of her _appointments._

**4**

"I am so, so sorry. It's not my rule" 

Oh how she wanted to say more. This wasn't her ex-sponser or Capitolite. This was a 14 year old. A handsome one, who killed six other tributes, but a 14 year old nevertheless. 

And he was terrified. 

One of his mentors, a woman Cashmere remembered as Gemma Leon, 52nd victor. Shook her head. "This rule will kill us one day. I'm sorry too, kid. You have to" 

Odair listened to her, and turned back to Cashmere. "I- I don't know where to start" 

" the first time will be tough. But I'll show you" 

And so she listened to his heavy breaths, his pleads for her to move, she looked at him and saw right through the facade he bravely put on. 

She stopped. "That's it. That's all the presidents gonna get" she rolled as far as she could from him and closed her eyes. 

She had another one after him. And even then her mind lingered on his terrified face.

**5**

when she started mentoring with Gloss the president devised a plan to balance her mentoring duties and responsibilities for the Capitol. (He obviously took her brother into account as well, except that he wasn't as popular as her)

She had six appointments during the night, and in the morning she was to look after Ashley and Augustus, Their tributes who are still alive. Her brother did the opposite. So she almost never saw him. 

This was the thirteenth night. In the arena it was down to Ashley, Augustus, A girl from 2 and the two from district 9. 

Her client was Gaias Delphine, owner of some wheat areas in Nine. She walked in, tired after three other meetings. 

"You know, I'm torn between your tributes and Constance from 9. She is a genius kid."

"Well I hope my night can maybe sway your opinion" she smiled as bright as she could. If he'd be satisfied, it'll be good for the sponser numbers. 

It started nicely. He wasn't too violent, and was a gentleman (he prided himself for being one). But he had the games open on the TV. And Ashley just bashed a rock onto the 9 girl- Constance's- skull. 

Gaias heard the canon, and turned back from his position on top of her. His hands tightened around her neck. "Fuck! You see what that bitch done?! Did you see that? Huh? Fuck! This is gonna hurt and you will never see my money you little BITCH!"

Black dots entered her sight. He continued to scream but all she could see was gray sky, snowy ground, and Lydia Wright. Screaming at her to pay for her brother's actions. 

But this time she wasn't bind to a tree. Her hands closed around Lydia's neck and a swift crack. Her neck snapped. 

But it wasn't Lydia anymore. It was a man with Blue hair and pink eyes that shone no more. 

She stared at him in shock.

_what have I done?!. _

**The first time she made love. **

while Augustus walked with Kala Jaoule after the victory party for him. She found herself at Enobaria's door. 

Enobaria's warm smile when she opened the door caused Cashmere to crack. 

She was on her knees, crying silently. Mumblimg about the horrors she had done. The victor from Two didn't mind. She wrapped Cashmere tightly and carried her into her room. 

"He's gonna punish me. He's gonna punish Gloss, he's gonna trigger and kill my parents." 

"Who is this guy?" Enobaria asked with a softness Cashmere never heard in her. "Gaias Delphine" 

Enobaria scoffed: "This guy?! I've been with him too- he never tried-" she stopped immediately. "Sorry, I can't judge, he- he almost killed you. I would have done worse" she bares her teeth. 

"He's still gonna punish me." Cashmere's voice shivered. 

"No. Because you didn't kill him" 

"What?"

"I did" Enobaria's voice was louder now. 

Cashmere swallowed hard. "You can't mean- you can't take the blame! He's gonna punish your loved ones!" 

"Which loved ones? My parents hate me, I have no siblings" Enobaria's hand slipped into Cashmere's. "All my loved ones are here in the capitol right now." 

Cashmere felt like an enormous weight was pulled from her. "You- you would do that for me?" she stammered. 

Enobaria's face were inches away from hers. "Yes" 

Cashmere closed the gap between them and leaned foward. Just like the first time they did it, when Enobaria took on Gloss' place as her entertainer. 

She missed this. 

They were entangled in eachother, smiling and laughing and kissing and what not. And for the first time Cashmere enjoyed sex. she didn't feel guilty or afraid or with the need to satisfy. 

It was love. Three years worth of it. 

Cashmere's laid at Enobaria's side. Enobaria was slowly caressing Cashmere's messy hair. 

"Is this what it supposed to feel?" she asked Enobaria. 

"Feel like what?" 

"Like comfort, like... Like love" 

Enobaria raised an eyebrow. "You love me?"

The words felt right when they come out of her mouth. 

"I love you, Enobaria Dominguez" 


End file.
